


Sapere che ci sei

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternative post Fromage, Canon Divergence, M/M, Will is in love, Will worries about Hannibal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will si mostra preoccupato per Hannibal dopo quanto accaduto in Fromage.





	Sapere che ci sei

**Author's Note:**

> Sono scivolata in una nuova storia che mi girava in testa da tempo. Credevo fosse azzardata (magari lo sarà) ma all’improvviso Will, Hannibal e un sacco di altra gente hanno cominciato a fare e dire cose che si stanno incastrando tra loro. Faccio ricerche e attacco fogliettini con appunti ovunque, quindi penso che ci sia.  
> In più mi mancava tantissimo l’immergermi in un mondo a parte che non sparisse dopo un paio di capitoli, come le one-shot. Quindi ci vorrà del tempo, perché non posterei mai nulla senza prima essere certa che la storia ci sia tutta, ma spero di trovarvi tutti qui quando comincerà quel viaggio. 
> 
> Nel frattempo ci sono altre piccole storie che vorrei condividere con voi.  
> Sebbene mi sia molto affezionata al Will di Quattrocentotredici Giorni Dopo, ogni tanto mi parte la mano su un Will decisamente più tenero.   
> Beh, non saprei quale scegliere dei due, se me lo chiedeste.  
> Quindi ecco una piccola finestra sulla prima stagione con un approccio diverso ad una particolare situazione che tutti conosciamo bene.  
> Buona lettura e grazie.

 

 

Hannibal guardò alla sua sinistra. “La seduta è finita, Will,” dichiarò sorridente.

“A dire il vero è finita mezz’ora fa, dottore, ma tu non mi hai fermato.”

“Non potrei mai interromperti,” disse Hannibal alzandosi, “Vuoi un bicchiere di vino?”

“Grazie.”

Hannibal annuì, dirigendosi all’armadietto con le bottiglie. “Dopotutto non ti parlo da due settimane. Non così almeno.”

“Già,” Will fu grato che Hannibal avesse iniziato il discorso che lui avrebbe voluto toccare fin da quando era arrivato lì, un’ora prima. Aprì e chiuse i pugni nervoso. “Come stai adesso?”

“Mi sono preso un po’ di tempo per riflettere,” rispose Hannibal aprendo una bottiglia di vino rosso. “È stato un periodo difficile, ma sono contento di aver ricominciato ad esercitare. Quindi immagino di aver superato la cosa, in qualche modo.”

“Hai trascorso queste due settimane parlando con… La tua psichiatra?” chiese Will. Tenne fisso lo sguardo sul bicchiere offertogli da Hannibal, così da non mostrargli eventuali tracce di una stupida gelosia.

Lui era suo amico, lui avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo a superare quanto successo con Tobias Budge; anche perché aveva trascinato Hannibal nel suo mondo, l’aveva fatto scontrare con problemi più grossi di quelli che avrebbe mai potuto fronteggiare come semplice psichiatra e doveva essere un suo compito stargli accanto.

“Sì, la dottoressa Du Maurier è di grande aiuto, ma un orecchio amico,” disse Hannibal puntando il calice verso di lui, “In questi casi dà molto più conforto.”

Will bevve un sorso con un sorriso tirato sulle labbra. Deglutì. “Ma non abbiamo parlato di quello che è accaduto,” ricordò a Hannibal, “E a me sembra di non aver fatto proprio nulla per te.”

“Non eri tenuto…”

“Lo so,” lo bloccò Will. “Lo so che tu sei lo psichiatra ed io il paziente, ma se ogni tanto ti riferisci a me come ad un tuo amico, allora forse dovresti anche lasciarmi provare ad esserlo. Non faccio poi tanto schifo. Credo di… Insomma… Non sono mai stato bravo con le persone ma…”

“Will…” Non l’aveva guardato in faccia per tutto il suo monologo e solo ora si accorgeva che l’espressione di Hannibal era affettuosa, i suoi occhi socchiusi, le labbra distese. “Will, non volevo sminuire la tua offerta. Ti chiedo scusa. Era una frase fatta, peraltro stupida me ne rendo conto, per dire che non ti devi sentire in colpa se credi di non aver fatto abbastanza. Sono stato io ad allontanarmi e stare da solo. Come vedi nemmeno io devo essere molto bravo con le persone, quando non sono esattamente miei pazienti. Ma sono grato di ciò che hai detto. Ti ripeto che non importa in che situazione mi sono trovato, apprezzo la compagnia.”

“Non sono esattamente un tuo paziente,” ripeté Will. “Quindi, in un momento in cui non lo sono, potrei… Potresti venire con me in un posto? Magari domani? Passo a prenderti io?” Will scosse la testa, “No, non fare quella faccia, non ti dico dove andiamo. Devi seguirmi e basta.”

Hannibal sorseggiò il vino guardandolo. “Mi fido ciecamente di te,” rispose con un cenno del capo.

 

 

Will suonò il campanello. La danza su un piede e sull’altro che fece sul posto gli suggerì che vedere Hannibal fuori dalle sedute forse lo innervosiva più del dovuto. Era davvero pessimo quando si trattava di relazioni interpersonali, ma con Hannibal stava raggiungendo livelli di guardia.

Lo conosceva da pochissimo tempo, ma la velocità con cui la sua empatia l’aveva fatto passare da scontroso caustico ad irrequieto spasimante al cospetto dell’uomo era un suo personale record.

Hannibal aprì la porta già munito di un sorriso tutto denti.

Will riconobbe all’uomo che non mentiva quando sosteneva di gradire la sua compagnia, trapelava da ogni sua espressione. E forse Will lo sapeva già, ma ogni volta che riceveva una conferma ulteriore non poteva fare a meno di gioire.

“Pronto?” si informò Will.

“Pronto e curioso,” rispose Hannibal. Infilò il giaccone, uscì e chiuse la porta.

“Ti ho detto di vestirti comodo,” lo riprese Will.

Hannibal si guardò allargando le braccia. “Mai stato più comodo in vita mia.”

“Sì, non fatico a crederci,” Will scosse la testa mentre si avviavano all’auto.

 

“Davvero non puoi dirmi dove mi stai portando?” Hannibal agganciò la cintura di sicurezza. Spostò un po’ indietro il sedile dell’auto di Will che non aveva mai trasportato alti biondi nordici prima di allora.

“Dottore,” lo richiamò Will, “Già manchi alla tua promessa di fidarti di me? Non è che non posso dirtelo, non voglio dirtelo. Potresti rifiutarti.”

“Oh! Quindi mi sto fidando e tu stai per farmi fare qualcosa di così sconveniente che potrei addirittura volermi rifiutare?” il tono di Hannibal non aveva nulla di malizioso, ma Will raddrizzò la schiena alle parole. Si sentì stupido, ma in senso buono.

“Più che altro non credo sia nel tuo stile, ma ciò che è accaduto con Budge…” Will guardò fuori dal finestrino, rallentò e si fermò al semaforo. “Non devi più correre pericoli del genere. Quella sera mi hai detto che avevi paura io fossi morto. A casa, nel corso dei giorni successivi , ho pensato a quanto tu sei stato vicino a subire quella sorte. Molto più di me.”

“Hai sognato? Hai avuto incubi su quanto accaduto, Will?” Hannibal non poteva sopprimere lo psichiatra, mai. Era la sua natura e Will non se la prese.

Anche perché l’uomo aveva centrato il punto al primo colpo.

Will voltò il viso verso di lui. “Ti ho sognato quasi tutte le notti. In nessuno dei miei incubi tu eri riuscito a sopravvivere.”

“Oh,” mormorò Hannibal, “A dire il vero mi riferivo ad incubi su quanto accaduto a te, nel negozio di Budge. Non immaginavo ti avesse colpito tanto… Se l’avessi immaginato non sarei sparito in quel modo, mi rincresce Will.”

Hannibal gli parve imbarazzato così Will cercò in fretta di stemperare l’atmosfera. “Sei… Sei un dottore, è inaccettabile che tu rischi la tua vita nel tentativo di aiutare me. E sì, mi preoccupo…”

“Tobias era l’amico di un mio paziente, Will, sarebbe venuto a cercarmi comunque…”

“Mi preoccupo per te non perché mi sento in colpa,” scandì Will in modo che fosse chiaro una volta per tutte. “E neanche per fare le veci dell’FBI nel proteggerti, ok? Mi preoccupo per te perché sei mio amico e non voglio che ti succeda nulla di brutto.”

“Ok, per me è sufficiente,” annuì Hannibal di nuovo con quell’espressione affettuosa sul viso. Era un po’ come se avesse premeditato di far sputare a Will la verità senza mangiarsi le parole o balbettarle.

Con lui per Will era sempre terapia, ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.    

 

Will accese le luci dell’ampia stanza sotterranea. Da sopra una spalla lanciò l’ennesima occhiata a Hannibal che sembrava piuttosto allegro.

“Allora non sei offeso?” chiese Will. “So che metterti un’arma in mano dopo ciò che è successo non è proprio la migliore delle soluzioni…” si appoggiò alla mensola di una delle postazioni del poligono di tiro, quella che di solito usava lui.

“Sei preoccupato per la mia incolumità,” disse Hannibal, “Ti ripeto che per me è sufficiente come motivazione, qualunque sia il tuo personale sistema di superare problema non hai nulla di cui scusarti.”

“Così suona tanto come se tu lo stessi facendo per me,” commentò Will, mentre Hannibal si toglieva il giaccone e lo appoggiava su una delle panche. “Dovrò rassegnarmi al fatto che non c’è veramente nulla che io possa fare per te.”

Hannibal lo raggiunse alla postazione. “La tua presenza la chiami nulla?” si slacciò i bottoni delle maniche della camicia sorridendogli.

Come riusciva a rallentare le sue azioni? Come riusciva a compiere ogni gesto come se durasse il doppio del tempo?

Will estrasse la sua pistola e la preparò. “Qualche ora di pratica e un’arma con cui poterti difendere, ok?” ritornò all’argomento principale prima di perdere il filo.

Hannibal annuì. In attesa che Will gli dicesse cosa fare si mise in una posizione di riposo con le mani sui fianchi e le spalle basse.

Will fu catturato dall’immagine che seppure così classica non aveva nulla, nulla del dottor Lecter che lui frequentava all’interno dello studio di Baltimora. Quello doveva essere uno scatto fotografico, veloce e improvviso, sull’uomo sotto i completi eleganti e le maniere aristocratiche. Sull’uomo che Will desiderava conoscere meglio perché, ad essere onesti, come psichiatra cominciava ad andargli stretto.

“Ok,” Will tossicchiò chiedendosi per quanto si fosse distratto, “Dunque sai già come si impugna una pistola, immagino.”

“Direi di no, Will,” Hannibal lo contraddisse subito. “Puoi mostrarmi?”

Will prese la pistola tra le mani, gli mostrò la posizione delle dita da entrambi i lati. Gliela passò e gli chiuse ogni singolo dito sull’impugnatura, l’altra mano la mise a sostegno. “Il dito sul grilletto, o comunque accarezza il ponticello.”

“Il ponticello è questo?” Hannibal tamburellò sull’arco che proteggeva il grilletto.

“Esatto. Questa è la sicura, così è tolta…” Will maneggiò le varie parti dell’arma con le mani di Hannibal tra le sue, “Il colpo è in canna, da qui prendi la mira.”

Riposizionò le mani dell’uomo e si mise alle sue spalle. “Allarga un po’ le gambe,” lo spostò più a destra prendendolo per un fianco. Attraverso la camicia sentì la carne morbida al tocco e il pensiero lo riscaldò con sciocca tenerezza. Per quanto lo vedesse come una sorta di incrollabile creatura era un uomo, come lui, con le sue debolezze e le sue paure. Quella serata insieme stava confermando a Will cose che avrebbe già dovuto sapere.

Era molto più facile ammettere ciò che provava di fronte ad un uomo, che non di fronte ad un essere superiore.

Gli fece abbassare la spalla destra e ruotare il bacino.

“Ok… Resta così…” Will prese due cuffie, una la mise a Hannibal, una a se stesso.

Hannibal fece fuoco fino ad esaurire il caricatore.

Quando richiamò la sagoma e la fermò a distanza ravvicinata, Will si abbassò le cuffie intorno al collo. “Ti stai pavoneggiando?” chiese a Hannibal con un’occhiataccia di straforo.

“Perché?” chiese l’uomo alzando una cuffia dall’orecchio, “È un buon risultato?”

“Mi prendi in giro? Cinque colpi in testa, tre al cuore, due al fegato e questo…” Will indicò quello al centro, “Potrebbe essere l’ombelico.”

“Non dovrai far altro che venire a posizionarmi ogni volta che dovrò difendermi da qualcuno e sarò sicuro di colpirlo,” commentò Hannibal.

“Ma smettila. Ed io che ti avevo portato qui con l’assurda convinzione di insegnarti qualcosa…”

“È stata fortuna,” si giustificò Hannibal, “Insieme ai tuoi preziosi suggerimenti.”

Will si masticò il labbro inferiore guardando la sagoma piena di buchi.

“D’accordo,” disse cambiando il foglio e rispedendo l’omino in fondo al poligono, molto in fondo. “Ora riprovi senza suggerimenti...”

“Sei ingiusto,” disse Hannibal parlandogli sopra.

“E se farai finta di non essere capace,” Will alzò un dito sgridandolo, “Ci saranno delle conseguenze.”

Gli passò la pistola ricaricata ed entrambi si rimisero le cuffie guardandosi come in un duello.

Hannibal sparò qualche colpo e si fermò incerto. Ne sparò altri e poi abbassò l’arma con una smorfia.

Will premette il pulsante del carrello e la sagoma ritornò davanti a loro così come Will l’aveva messa su, intatta e senza una piega.

Hannibal cominciò a sussultare, poi ridacchiò e infine rise. “Non intendevo mancarli tutti, credimi.”

La risata dell’uomo era contagiosa, forse perché quasi mai udita, non con questa intensità, e forse perché significava che nonostante la brutta esperienza fatta Hannibal era sempre di buonumore; comunque Will gli fece eco, ma con uno sguardo di biasimo, tanto per mantenersi saldo sulla sua profonda seccatura.

“Sono sincero!” esclamò Hannibal, “Non intendevo mancarli eppure è successo. Ergo, ho bisogno che tu mi mostri ancora come si fa.”

Non che a Will dispiacesse, ma non era stupido, ed era lampante che Hannibal avesse sbagliato apposta. Lo toccò per posizionarlo di nuovo e questa volta Hannibal non assecondò nessuno dei suoi suggerimenti, intenzionalmente abbassando le braccia, le spalle, ruotando il busto e avanzando col piede sbagliato.

“Ma che stai facendo?” domandò Will, rinunciando per un attimo al suo compito e rovesciando i palmi all’aria.

“Non ti rendo le cose facili,” ribatté Hannibal, “Più l’alunno è indisciplinato e più l’insegnante mostra il suo valore.”

“Le dimostrazioni pratiche non sono nel mio programma d’insegnamento,” disse Will con una leggera scossa del capo e le sopracciglia inarcate. “Proprio no.”

“Oh, quindi è un trattamento di favore riservato solo a me,” considerò Hannibal, “Sono onorato.”

“Certo che è riservato solo a te,” ripeté Will, “E se consideri che sparare è tra le ultime cose che potrei insegnare nella mia vita ti sentirai molto meno onorato. Adesso stai fermo.”

Lo scambio di battute così poco usuale tra loro aveva creato una bellissima atmosfera cameratesca. Will non ebbe alcun problema ad abbracciare Hannibal da dietro, mettere entrambe le mani sull’incavo dei suoi gomiti per abbassargli le braccia e con una gamba premere per spostare in avanti la sua sinistra di qualche centimetro.

La sagoma ritornò forata con più cura della prima volta. Due o tre colpi finiti nello stesso identico punto mostrarono anche quanto Hannibal avesse la mano ferma di un chirurgo e la posizione stabile di un soldato.

“Mi arrendo,” disse Will alzando le mani, “Però il lato positivo è che sono più tranquillo visto che sai come usare una pistola.”

Sorridendo, Hannibal si tolse le cuffie che teneva appoggiate al collo. Portò una mano al viso e sfregò pollice e indice sotto al naso come avrebbe fatto con una spezia per sprigionarne l’aroma.

“Stai annusando la polvere da sparo?” si informò Will.

“Più odori si conoscono meglio è. Questo non è molto piacevole,” prese una mano di Will e la portò al naso inalando a fondo.

“Io non ho sparato,” mormorò Will, conscio di aver parlato a voce troppo bassa. Quanto fatto da Hannibal non aveva nulla di sensuale, non in quella situazione; ma oltre ad avere il dono di rallentare il tempo, Hannibal sembrava avere anche quello di dare nuovo significato a molti gesti banali.

“Infatti, volevo sentire la differenza tra il solo toccare una pistola e l’usarla per sparare,” Hannibal tenne la mano di Will tra le sue, “È quasi impercettibile, ma l’odore si sente anche sulle tue mani.”

Will fissò le loro mani unite. “Ehi, sei caldo,” disse. Liberò la mano per afferrargli un polso e tastarlo, “Scotti.”

“Will, sei tu che hai le mani fredde.”

“Oh, scusa,” Will si appoggiò il dorso della mano su una guancia. Era davvero un pezzo di ghiaccio.

“Dammi le mani, tutte e due,” lo invitò Hannibal.

Will sorrise imbarazzato, ma non rifiutò, consegnandogli le mani a palmo sollevato con un’espressione interrogativa sul volto.

Forse era davvero per il contrasto con il freddo delle sue, ma Hannibal era bollente. Will si godette il suo calore, mentre l’uomo si adoperava per strofinare i palmi su entrambi i lati delle sue mani.

“Devo avere problemi di circolazione,” bofonchiò Will, decidendo di dover per forza dire qualcosa. Di sottecchi controllò Hannibal.

“Questa stanza è fredda,” disse l’uomo, “E tu tocchi oggetti freddi: pistola, canna da pesca, motori, barche… Non cucini e non suoni strumenti, quello ti scalderebbe le mani. O il contatto umano.”

“Come…questo?” chiese Will. Che importava se la domanda suonava strana alle sue stesse orecchie? Hannibal gli stava scaldando le mani, non poteva far finta che almeno questa cosa non avesse un profondo significato fra di loro.

Gli occhi di Hannibal, caldi quanto le sue mani, si abbassarono, si alzarono, si abbassarono. Uno strano gioco che Will non gli aveva mai visto fare. Sembrava… Colpa?

Hannibal fermò lo sguardo sul suo viso, infine, ma non diretto nei suoi occhi.

“Ho una confessione da farti, Will,” gli strinse le mani, “Non è stata solo legittima difesa.”

Con la fronte increspata, come spesso era di fronte alle parole dell’uomo, Will faticò a dar senso a quelle appena udite. Ci arrivò con una lenta distensione di ogni parte del suo viso. “Budge?”

Hannibal annuì serio; da quando si erano rivisti questa era la prima volta in cui l’uomo toccava l’argomento con questa gravità.

“È vero che mi ha attaccato, ma…” Hannibal respirò, si schiarì la voce, gli occhi si fecero lucidi, “L’ho colpito senza alcuna remora, perché nelle mie orecchie risuonava chiara la sua confessione di aver appena ucciso due poliziotti. E credevo che uno dei due fossi tu.”

Hannibal chiuse gli occhi, il mento basso e le mani ancora avvolte attorno alle sue, come se gli stesse dichiarando amore eterno.

“Non ho parlato di questo alla mia terapeuta, non…” l’improvviso cambio di atmosfera mise Will in allarme, ma non riusciva a dire nulla. Aveva più volte affermato di voler essere di sostegno a Hannibal, di voler essere lui l’amico a cui l’uomo poteva rivolgersi per parlare e ora non sapeva…

“Hannibal…” sussurrò Will. E ancora gli mancarono le parole. Tolse le mani dalle sue, gli fece aprire le braccia e ci si infilò dentro, stringendolo all’altezza della vita, la fronte appoggiata alla sua spalla. Pensò di averci guadagnato più lui dall’abbraccio, quando le braccia dell’uomo lo cinsero scaldandogli la schiena.

E il bacio tra i capelli non se l’aspettava. Hannibal era dannatamente essenziale. Gli bastava così poco per rendere tutto chiaro.

“Per favore non smettere mai di preoccuparti per me,” gli sussurrò Hannibal all’orecchio, “È una bella sensazione. Sapere che ci sei.”

“Ci sono,” rispose senza staccare la fronte dal suo petto, “Dio, ci sono. Non hai nemmeno idea…”

Hannibal lo baciò sulla tempia, sulla guancia, lo strinse più forte tra le braccia.

Forse, dopotutto, Hannibal un’idea se l’era fatta.


End file.
